The Studd
by bkGeorge7
Summary: Enjoy yourself some witty conversations and accidental meetings? This is for you!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE!**

"Can I bum one off you guys?"

A cigarette. That's all she wanted, a fucking cigarette.

The two boys standing in front of the hotel looked at each other, exchanging a weary glance.

And what the hell was up with that? Can they not share? Well, fuck them, she thinks.

"Look, I'm not asking for a fucking shag, just for a fucking cigarette!"

The short one smirked mirthlessly, "temper." The other one just took another drag. Was he trying to rub it in? She stared at it between his lips, longing for a taste.

Sighing, she gave in. Fuck these shits. "Whatever," he said as she rolled her eyes. Juvenile? She didn't give a shit.

That's when she decided she was going to become a hermit. She was going to live in the hills and have a lifetime supply of fags (a name for cigarettes she learned on her recent move to London), Guiness, and food. Lots and lots of greasy food.

And, if anyone wanted any she would share with them. Except for these two excuses for boys. Who doesn't share? Preschool, people.

"Fuck!" She whipped her head around to face the person who had put their hand on her shoulder. It was the non-short boy from before with an extra ciggie and an eyebrow raised at her language. She felt herself flush.

Great.

He just held it out more, which she took to her lips desperately. She searched through her pockets for a lighter, but she looked at him gratefully when he flicked his alight. She breathed a "thanks" and took a drag. A long, much needed drag after the day she had.

The two stood together in silence just smoking, shooting each other glances every so often. After a bit, his went out and she leaned forward to relight it. Her hand was on his shoulder, and as she wobbled he set his own hand on her waist. Being in such a proximity they stared into each other's eyes, for a lack of anywhere else to look. His clear blue into her golden brown. Their moment was nice, but both pulled away when needed.

He smiled in thanks, and she returned it. Really returned it. It felt like forever since she last smiled, when in reality it was only that morning. Then her day happened. She couldn't even picture herself smiling. But now, this non-mean and non-short boy had made her smile. It was nice.

She felt like they had a Paris. They'll always remember London, she thinks. She wondered if he could read her thoughts-here she was thinking of a ridiculous story about him, and she didn't even know who he was! At least she new he didn't know; if he did, he'd be gone all ready. She kept up her daydream until she was done with her cigarette. She noticed he was all ready finished, but he waited for her.

She stepped out her butt and looked up at him, smiling. "Well, thanks."

He nodded, but stayed where he was.

She didn't know what else to say. "Erm, sorry about the yelling before," she gestured to their earlier spot with her hands.

He nodded again, but still said nothing, a smirk gracing his lips.

She stared at him confused. "Do you want me to give you money or something?"

"No."

"Okay then," she said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Just moving to London, England to be with her boyfriend, Melanie Waver did not have many friends to call her own. Most were connected to her now ex-boyfriend. He had the apartment and the friends. Life wasn't fair sometimes, she thought as she walked and scrolled through her cell phone contacts.

"America...America...Billy...Billy...America...Billy...Work...Work? Maybe Mae?" She thought aloud.

Maybe Mae, her work friend from her job as a secretary at a law office, would let her crash at her flat? Sure, she just started working there, but she quite liked the girl. They clicked when they met and became close friends, for people who just work together.

It was worth a try, just a ring.

"Hello?" Hearing Mae's scratchy voice, Melanie took a look at her watch-12:30 AM. Oops.

"Aw, man, Mae! I'm sorry its so late!"

"Melanie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Mellie! It's fine! What can I do you for?" All sleepiness was gone from her voice.

"Yeah, well, this is sort of awkward, but-"

"Mel, I don't actually mean I'll do you for anything."

"Funny." She took a deep breath. "Look, I'm homeless."

"Come on over mine; I could use a roomie!"

Melanie smiled; that's was why she liked Mae so much-no questions asked she would drop everything to help a friend.

"Oh, Mae, you dear, are a gem."

"Aw, shucks, Mellie."

They continued on, Mae giving directions to her flat and asking what went wrong.

"That's a story for a time and place where I won't be considered rude for calling Billy a string of awful cuss words."

"My flat then."

"Ha, yeah. See you in ten."

"So, in his defense, he said her name was Melanie?" Melanie just nodded glumly. "He cheated on you and he thought he was excused because you and the girl shared surnames?"

She groaned, "yes!" Mae tried to stifle her giggle, really, she did. "Oh come on! What?"

"Nothing, its just that, erm, he's an idiot."

Melanie glared, knowing Mae was right. God, how could she have dated this guy for two years? He was probably cheating on her since he moved to England a year ago. And his excuse?

"Fuck that," she exclaimed. "Yeah, he's a fucking idiot. I can't stand that he's had my life for this long."

"Aw, babe, we've all done it," Mae tried to empathize.

"And he's left me alone and homeless just after two weeks of moving to a new country."

"Well, good thing you make such good mates so quickly," Mae smirked.

"Yeah, good thing. You know, I'll start looking for a new place to be out of your hairs," Melanie told her.

"Hairs? I think its just hair singular. Be out of my hair."

"Really? Be out of your hairs, be out of your hair." Melanie laughed. "You're right! Silly. Well, I'll start looking to be out of your hair. Singular."

"Mellie, don't even fret. You know my flatmate just moved out, I could use the extra hand for the rent. So, the place is yours as long as you need it."

Melanie rushed forward and hugged her friend.

"You're the gearest, fabest, most grooviest person in the world!"

Mae laughed and returned the hug. As they pulled away, Mae spoke, "so is all the British slang you know learned from Beatles' movies?"

Melanie blushed, "oh, just show me where I sleep. I'm knackered."

Mae laughed, "that's better!"

* * *

Melanie woke up refreshed and revitalized. She had a new flat and a new outlook on life. She didn't need stupid Billy Jones. She didn't even need him to stay in England. And stay in England she would. She had a steady income and a flat; why waste it?

Besides, everything back home was sold or rented out. It was cool, though, because she liked London.

Wearing too small shorts and a tank top she borrowed from Mae, she made her way to the kitchen. Thinking she would worry about her clothes later, she saw Mae at the bar.

"Good morning, Mae. It's a nice Saturday, isn't it?"

"Chipper mood we're in, eh?"

"Its a brand new day!"

"I feel like you are going to burst out in song any minute," Mae joked.

"Oh, you laugh..."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence as they ate and read various papers.

"So, the stocks are down," Melanie stated.

Mae glanced up from her paper," you're into the stock market?"

"Nope, nothing else to read," Mae threw _The Sun_ at her carelessly. "Cheers."

She picked up the paper to see a picture of a couple with the headline stating "Harry McFly-Hot and Heavy with New Flame."

"A gossip mag? And you come off so cultured!" Melanie laughed.

"Shush, nothing wrong with a little celebrity dirt." Mae looked at the paper," especially McFly dirt! I love McFly!"

Melanie just laughed and shook her head. Looking at it once again she recognized the Harry male. "Familiar, hmm...Harry McFly? Who's that?"

"He's the drummer." Mae received a blank stare. "You know, from McFly? The semi-uber popular pop band? Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry? Five Colours in her Hair? Anything?"

Melanie shrugged, "nope-wait! I know! I nicked a cig from him last night!" She would have looked at the picture more closely, but Mae grabbed the rag from her, though, and stared at it.

"Mellie! It's you!" You're on the cover of _The Sun_!"

"Well, that's just silly, I can't be!" She took the paper back and put it up to her face. "Yikes! That is me. We only stood together when we smoked, but boy, that sure looks like we know each other, you know, _intimately_." Melanie seemed quite calm about being on the front page of a famous gossip mag with a mostly famous rock star with it claiming they were an item.

"-a hot and heavy one, it says. Wow, are you hot and heavy with Harry Judd?"

Mel shrugged, "it was pretty hot; we were smokin'!"

Mae rolled her eyes," boo!"

"What? I thought it was quite clever and witty."

"It wasn't. Sorry."

"Whatever you say," Melanie shrugged.

"Okay, the joke doesn't matter, what matters is that you are dating Harry Judd and are on the cover of _The Sun_."

"Right, well, hmm. Dilemma." Melanie sat and thought it over. "So, I'm not dating him, does this still matter?" She pointed at the picture.

"Yes!"

"There's nothing I can do about it, though."

"Go to their offices! Maybe you'll meet them!" Mae let out a tiny squeal.

"You forget, Little Miss Teeny Bopper, that I've already met one," Mel smirked. "Actually, two."

"Two? Who else?" Mae could have been drooling.

"How am I to know? He was short, brown hair, erm, looked like a really big twelve year old?"

"Dougie? You've met Dougie as well?" Mae perked up.

"Apparently so," she smirked. "He our favorite?" She teased.

Mae only flushed and shrugged.

Melanie laughed and went back to her food and the paper. "This must have been when I was relighting his cigarette. That was the only time we were remotely close enough to get it to look like this."

"You look like you sure lit his fire," Mae spoke.

"Oh, and you say mine was bad?"

* * *

"Harry, how come you didn't tell us about her, mate?" Danny Jones asked his band mate.

"I don't even know who the fuck she is, _mate_," he stressed. Danny held up is hands in response. Harry shook his head," Fletch's been on me all morning-'We've got to find her!' 'Bad publicity for the new album!' You know. He wants me to find a random American bird I shared a fag with for five minutes!"

Danny shot him a sympathetic as he patted his shoulder. "At least she's got a nice bum; you could be stuck with some unfit bird claiming to have your babies."

Harry smirked," she was fit."

He remember her eyes the most. There was actual _gold_ inside them. He had never seen eyes with actual _gold _in them. The moment they shared (which apparently so has all of England) was _very_ pleasant for Harry. And what's more, she didn't know who he was. He was sure he was going to get a shag; that was what normally happened, anyway. Maybe, she wouldn't be as big of a problem as Fletch was predicting.

* * *

"You have to go to the papers and straighten things out. That's the fifth person in the past ten minutes!"

It was true, five people had gone up to her and asked about Harry, upon her entering the shops.

"Wouldn't that make it worse? If no one sees us together again, they'll forget about it, right? The papers will just make is worser than it already is."

"Their offices are probably going to try and make Harry look good which, you know, means you look bad."

"No one knows who I am, anyroad. It won't matter."

"But-" Mae was interrupted by Melanie's cell phone playing a Beatles song.

"Hello?...oh, hello Mr. Martin...yes, that was, but-...Really, it's not-...all right...I don't-...I can't-...I'll try?...Okay, goodbye Mr. Martin." Melanie slammed her phone shut and expelled an aggravated breath.

"That fucking bastard. I need to fucking set this straight."

"And what did he want?"

"He wants me to get McFly to sing their jingle. Can you believe him? And he wheedled me into it; God, the nerve- even after I tried to tell him that I don't know Harry Judd or McFly!"

"But weren't you kissing him on the cover of _The Sun_?"

Melanie stared at the young girl in front of her. She couldn't believe it! She looked at Mae, nodded, and walked out. Time to set the record straight.

* * *

Woo! First chapter! Don't own anything you recognize, as everyone can guess. "Review!" I demand as I smile winningly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO!**

"Melanie Waver?"

Melanie's head shot up from the paper she was reading in the lobby of The Sun's office.

"Yes, that's me," she responded as she stood up quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Walker will see you now."

She followed the secretary through a door to the hectic newsroom. Melanie had went to visit the reporter who wrote the story about her and Harry Judd. She pointed to a man sitting at a desk, hunched over his writing. She smiled at the woman and made her way over to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Walker?"

The man looked up, "oh, yes," he looked through his papers, looking for something. Melanie just stood there, watching." Melanie," he finally looked up. "What can I do for you? You have a tip?"

"Erm, well, a tip?" She shook her head. "A story ran this morning about Harry Judd of McFly?"

"Yes, well, we had a bit of a slow night."

Melanie looked confused, but carried on, "yes, I just wanted to say it wasn't true."

Intrigued, he spoke, "why? Are you his real flame?"

"No! I'm the one the story is about."

Mr. Walker looked at her with increased interest. "Oh? Did he break your heart? Cheat? Gay?"

"What? No, it's just a misunderstanding," she told him, slightly aggravated.

"How so? He won't forgive you, the cruel, cold hearted bastard?"

"He won't forgive me for what? God, you're a fast talker." He chuckled at the last bit. She took a deep breath. "No, it's just that I just met him and the story isn't true. Isn't that enough?"

"Hmm...so, you don't want to jinx it, eh?"

"No, I don't want to jinx it; he's a fabulous guy and we love each other very much," she told him in a dead voice. He smirked. "Fuck it; please retract the story, people are bugging me in the streets and I want it to stop. We shared a cigarette for five minutes, I daydreamed about him, and that's it. Other than that I have no association with Harry Judd or McFly."

"Interesting."

"No, not interesting!" She stomped her foot, albeit quite childish. "I just want you to run something that gets people off my back, all right?"

The man looked at her, his beady eyes boring into her soul.

Not really, they just perved. "Sure thing, doll."

* * *

"Well, fuck me, but its fixed," Melanie told Mae as they sat at a tiny coffee shop in the corner.

Mae clapped, "congratulations. Even if it didn't get us to magically meet them and fall in love..." She sighed.

"You crazy old bat."

"I am _not_ a crazy old bat! I'm young and hip and sexy. And you made up that silly story staring Harry Judd as Humphrey Bogart and you as Ingrid Bergman."

Melanie blushed having forgotten she shared that piece of information with her friend. "Well, erm, at least I met them! Ha!"

Mae pouted, but then laughed, "but _you_ have to break it to our boss that McFly won't be singing their latest jingle," Mae finished and pointed across the shop.

"Shite, the stupid wanker. I had forgotten about that!"

"You are beginning to sound more like an American using British slang everyday," Mae mused.

Melanie made a face at her before looking over at her boss waiting in line again.

"You think he'll notice us?"

"Erm, given by the fact that he is walking over to us, I think he has," Mae cheerfully told Melanie.

Melanie swore under her breath, but with a smile on her face. "Mr. Martin! Hello."

"Why, hello Melanie. And Mae!" Mae responded with a smile and a small wave. "How mice to see you both." He paused, and Melanie opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Martin continued. "Right, have you spoken to your 'friend' yet, Melanie?"

Mae smirked, and Melanie kicked her lightly under the table. "Mr. Martin, about that--"

"If you haven't had a chance yet, that's all right," he smiled kindly.

"The thing is--" she tried to start.

"He's a busy guy—just make sure _you_ aren't ignored!" he laughed. "I've got to run, have a nice weekend!" See you Monday!" He farewelled on his way out of the shop.

Melanie groaned, her head falling to the table. Mae patted her shoulder.

"You fixed it, though, right? It'll be fine, Mellie."

"Yeah, yeah," she morosely said sitting up. "God that reporter was oily."

"I would assume so," Mae nodded.

"Yeah, you would."

Mae shrugged and smiled. "I do."

Melanie's lips upturned against her will, "so it seems."

* * *

"Mates, Harry's not going to like this very much," Dougie Poyntered out to his friends and band mates.

Tom Fletcher gave him a look while Danny started to read the article.

"She claims to not want to jinx it, having just met him! She daydreams about him!" He stopped reading and looked up at Tom and Dougie. "This is one crazy fucking bird."

The phone rang in Tom's kitchen, where they were congregated. The three stared at it and then each other.

"That'll be Fletch," Danny supposed.

Tom answered, "Hello?...yeah, mate...it's bloody 7 AM, Fletch, I only just called Dan and Dougs...yeah, yeah...sure, mate, we'll go over...Bye." He hung up and looked at the two other occupants in the room. "Let's go over to Harry's, yeah?"

Danny and Dougie looked at each other, wide eyes, and shook their head at Tom. "No fucking way, mate. He took my head off last time," Danny spoke.

"Come on, just fucking come over with me."

They whined and shook their heads, but got up and followed Tom. Walking across the street, Tom got out his cell phone. "Harry, mate, we're coming over." He hung up as they reached the unlocked door, and the three entered. They made themselves comfortable around the bar; Danny helping himself to some food.

"Please tell me why you are all here so early. This is our time off, and I had a plan to sleep it away," Harry spoke as he clambered into the room. "Danny, get me some toast."

He made a face, but begrudgingly did the task.

"We thought we'd just pop by; you shouldn't sleep away our time off," tom spoke.

"Yeah, dude, the day is new; endless possibilities and all that shit," Dougie nodded his head.

"Well put, Dougs," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Toast's up!" Danny yelled despite all four being in close proximity, sliding the plate carelessly to Harry.

"No juice?" he asked innocently.

Danna looked at Harry, the fridge, and then raced to the seat next to Harry. "Dougie, you're closest!"

"Aw, man! Danny!" Danny shrugged, smirking.

"Orange juice, mate," Harry spoke, a smile on his face.

Dougie pouted to Tom who just nodded towards the fridge. Dropping the paper in his hands loudly for show, he stomped to the cabinet to grab a glass. Noticing The Sun on display, Tom tried to subtlety grab it, but Harry took notice.

"Oi! What's that?" He tried to grab the paper, unsuccessfully.

"Nothing, Harry. How's yer toast? Want some eggs?"

"Tom, what's the paper about?" Harry smiled, unsure of what was going on.

Dougie placed a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Here you are, mate. Freshly, er, poured," he giggled.

"Guys, what's up?"

The three sent guilty looks to each other, then back to Harry. Danny shifted uncomfortably on his stool.

"Guys?"

Tom sighed and threw the paper in front of Harry. On the cover was a picture of himself with the headline "It's All About That Girl for Harry McFly." Harry didn't even speak, just opened the paper to read the accompanying article. When he was finished, he placed it down, a confused look on his face.

"So, I can't believe this. Like, I can not even fathom what would be going through this girl's mind to even come up with this." He rested his head on his hand, pondering.

"People are fucked up," Dougie generalized simply.

Danny nodded, "yeah, mate. Fletch'll figure it out."

"Fletch," Harry stated shaking his head. "Man, Fletch."

"Yeah," Tom started. "He rang earlier this morning."

"He pissed?"

"Erm, at the paps. He can probably sue them, he thinks."

"And that girl, probably," Dougie poyntered out.

Danny laughed, "ha! 'That Girl!'" They stared. "Our song? The headline? 'That Girl?'" Dougie smirked, Tom shook his head, his lips upturned, and Harry threw a piece of his crust at him. Danny shrugged and popped the piece into his mouth.

"Daniel Jone, I worry about you sometimes..." Harry smirked. Tom and Dougie laughed out loud. "Tom," he singsonged. "I'll take some eggs now."

* * *

"Hey, Mel? I think you're being served," Mae yelled to her friend who was in the other room. She had opened the door to a suited man holding an envelope.

Melanie slid around the corner, "what are you on about?"

"Melanie Waver?" The man spoke in a posh accent, even Melanie could tell that.

"I'm not sure I want to say the answer."

"Could you take this, please?"

Melanie stepped back, her hands clasped together. "Uh, no."

"Miss, you have to take this." He held the envelope out further.

"But what would happen if I didn't?"

"You don't really want to go through that," he answered simply.

"Who's it from?" Mae put in.

"She can take it and find out," he prodded.

"Melanie," Mae turned to her, "I'm curious."

"Mae! I'm being sued!"

"You are being sued whether or not you take the papers, Miss."

Melanie looked at Mae and then the lawyer. "Ack, fine, fine, give me the fucking papers."

The man stepped closer to hand them to her; she was hesitant to grab them at first, but finally just did it. "Thank you, miss, and you two have a lovely day." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Mae slammed the door and looked at Melanie. "So?"

"Who's Prestige Management?"

"They manage McFly."

"Well, they're fucking suing me."

* * *

WOO! Second chapter! No ownage of McFly here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE!**

The two girls were in the kitchen; Melanie running a hole in the tiles and Mae sitting at the table deep in thought, a copy of the _The Sun_ open in front of her.

"Fucking...I'm fucking pissed off, Mae!" Melanie finally stood still and told her friend.

"I know, but we'll straighten this out. It'll be fine," Mae gently told Melanie.

"Arg!"

"We should just call up the paper—"

"They better be fucking sued, as well. Fuck, I should fucking sue then—defamation and negligence and all that. Shit." Melanie slammed down in her chair and a hand on the table.

" We should call Mr. Martin," Mae got up to grab the phone.

"They're accident lawyers; they don't know anything about media law."

"They could, or they could have media lawyer friends. I'm sure they could help you."

"God. Fucking...fuck fucking McFly." Melanie shot up and stomped out of the room.

Mae couldn't believe any of this. First her friend met half of one of her favorite bands, then she was on the cover of a magazine for doing just that, now she was a feature story and being sued by McFly themselves. It was quite a mess.

"I'm super pissed off," Melanie told Mae as she pulled on her sweater and hat. "I'll be back" She announced and left the flat, without even in her Terminator voice.

* * *

What the hell was going on with her life? She was in a foreign country, just suffered a break up which she hasn't even given much thought to yet, in a tabloid for smoking with a celebrity which apparently allowed complete strangers to bother her, and now she was being sued!

Fucker, she didn't really know what to do. This had never happened to her before or anyone she knew. All she could do was pace angrily and swear profusely. And look up the address of Prestige management to pay them a little visit.

It was absurd. It sounded like she was going to whack them or something. She was just going to talk to them. This was all too much for her.

It was fucking Sunday. Shit, Melanie thought as she rang the buzzer incessantly for a minute.

"Man!" She continued ringing, but finally gave up and sank down to the step. This was ridiculous, she should just go to Mr. Martin's office and get someone to help her out. But, of course, that would be tomorrow because there were no workaholics in England, it seemed. That was silly, there had to be_someone_ working.

She stood up and rang the bell once again, in a vain hope that someone was in the bathroom and couldn't answer at first. Realizing no one was going to answer, she sighed and turned to walk away. Further down the street, lost in her own world of thought, she bumped into a man who looked frazzled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She kneeled down to pick up the folders and stray papers that fell from his arms from the contact.

"It's quite all right; I should have been looking where I was going." The man hurriedly grabbed the things on the ground.

"Can I help you with anything?"

The man's head snapped up to look at her face. Melanie smiled softly. He seemed to be having quite a rough day as well. Gotta stick together, right? He looked over her shoulder before agreeing. "I work just down there. Thank you very much, Miss."

"You are very welcome. So, do you have a big meeting or something?" She asked while they were walking.

"Er, well, something like that. Have to diffuse a scandal," he laughed.

"Wow," Melanie responded. She was curious, but felt it wasn't her place to pry. They walked a bit longer until the reached the building Melanie just left.

"You work here?"

"That I do. Prestige Management."

"Hmm, interesting," she smiled. Prestige Management, what a freaking coincidence.

The man grabbed a key from his coat pocket and held the open door for Melanie. She smiled her thanks and waited for him to guide her through the office. There was a set of stairs and he told her to go up them and take a right. She waited for him once again, and he led her into a conference room with two men already inside, seated around a large table. Melanie smirked; she knew there were people inside just ignoring the bell.

"Hello fellas," the man she was with spoke. "You can just put those right here, Miss." He pointed to the head of the table where he had put his load down.

"Who's this?" The men already in the room had said nothing about Melanie, but the man who walked in said it right away. His look, a long gray pea coat and a nice suit underneath, commanded everyone to look up to him, to listen to him.

"I bumped into her on the street, and she offered to help me with all the papers."

"Do any of you know who this is?" The man glared at every single other person in the room. They didn't dare move. Melanie paled; he knew who she was. She had tricked her way into the building—how weird did that look? Sketchy and way weird. Se realized that was not going to help her.

"This girl, here, is the reason why we are in this office on a Sunday. This girl is one Melanie Waver, _supposed_ girlfriend and love of Harry Judd's life. Gentlemen, you let in the girl we are suing!"

The other men stuttered apologies, throwing dirty looks at Melanie. And, of course, that pissed her off. Trying to stay calm, she raised her hand. "Excuse me? I would just like to say something."

The leader man looked at her blankly. Melanie returned to look. "Well, go on," he said frustrated and impatient.

She sucked in a groan at his manner. "I am not the girlfriend of Harry Judd or the love of his life."

"That's good of you to admit. First step," he spoke meanly.

"No, I have never _thought_ nor _said_ that I was connected to him at all. I shared a damn cigarette with him. After the story ran the other day I went to the paper and spoke to Mr. Walker, the one who—"

"Who wrote the story, yes, I'm aware."

Throwing a snide look at him, she continued. "Who wrote the story, yes," she said, a bit snottily. "So, I told him it was not true, he twisted my words around—he was so oily, and I'm pretty sure he has no soul. Now, because of him, I'm being fucking sued." Melanie imagined the man at the table to chorus an "Oooh snap!" by the shocked looks they wore on their faces. The main man had a controlled look on his face, Melanie thought probably took a long time to master.

"That's quite a story."

"Well, _sir_, it's not a story in the sense that I made it up. It's a story in the sense that I am retelling the craziness that was my Saturday."

"I am sorry, but I am finding this hard to believe. Especially since you lied your way into this office."

"That," Melanie pointed to nothing," is a misunderstanding. I was here, which by the way, is the doorbell broken?" She asked the two men who were in the room when she arrived, glaring. They looked sheepishly back at her, not entirely making eye contact. "It doesn't matter. I left, ran into him, offered to help, and _then_ I found out he worked here. It was all just a lucky coincidence!"

"Quite a lucky coincidence..." He looked doubtful. "How can I be sure you are not trying to get out of the law suit?"

"Well, fucking right I am trying to get you to drop it, but only because it's the truth, and I don't deserve to be sued!"

"So you admit—"

"No! What I just told you was the truth. I don't fucking deserve to be sued. It is based on a lie and if you continue with it, I will fight you so hard that you will have a real fucking scandal to diffuse." She took a deep breath. "Now, I am sorry that this had to happen, but I just tried to get rid of it. People were bothering me on the street and then that, ugh," she shivered at her memory. "That reporter just took everything out of context and twisted it all around and I don't deserve this to happen to me!"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he spoke gently, "well, I think I need to have a talk with Mr. Walker. Melanie, please, get yourself some representation." Herr jaw dropped. He was still going to sue her? She opened her mouth, but he pointed a finger at her. "Please, but I will have to hear his story. Forgive me, but I can't put all my trust into someone I just met and only know bad things about."

"But—"

"You see my predicament? I have four boys' reputations in my hands. If you firmly believe what you are saying, please, sue the reporter. I will get back to you, when I talk to the paper."

It did make sense. Damn! "Okay, let me give you my number."

They exchanged the necessary information and it was time to leave. At the door, he placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Head up, yeah?" And with that he pushed her out of the building gently.

Head up. Right.

* * *

"You've spoken to her?" Harry Judd was in shock. His usually hard ass manager had spoken to the girl who caused the big mess, and he was speaking calmly? With no edge?

"Yes, I did. And what a mouth she has on her," he chuckled. Harry remembered. The word "fuck" seemed like common vocabulary for her. "She seemed to have a story with her, as well."

"A story?" She had gone and made up a story about that happened? To get out of the lawsuit, no doubt. "What was it? Harry's voice was hard and disbelieving.

"Well, she says she didn't want all of this to happen, tried to get them to retract the first article, but that only brought along the second one."

Harry's first thoughts were that it was bull shit, but he remembered his first thoughts when he saw the first article. He didn't think there would be any trouble with her. She was American and didn't know who he was. "Did you talk to the reporter?"

Fletch nodded. "He denies it, but I think if we put pressure on him, he'll come clean."

"So, you believe the girl."

"I do. She just wants to get out of this mess as much as we do."

Harry was quiet, unsure of what to say. Fletch had what was best for him and the band in mind. If he believed the girl, then Harry should too. Besides, the girl seemed quite normal for the short time they spent together. "Right, well, okay."

"We have extra tickets to the opening on Friday, so I'm going to send them to her for the slight misunderstanding." Harry nodded. "It'll be all right, Harry." Harry just nodded again.

* * *

"Well, thank you very much, sir...and yes, I did...no...oh, that's unecces—...well, thank you...yes...goodbye." Melanie shut her cell phone and walked back into the living room. Smiling at Mae widely, she sat herself on the couch and put her legs on Mae's lap.

"What's the news?"

"You are looking at a girl who is_not_ being sued by one of England's biggest pop acts." Melanie singsonged happily.

"Yay!" Mae squealed and clapped. Melanie laughed.

"Yes, yay! And, I have two tickets to," she paused and opened the envelope she was carrying. "The opening of Club Sketch?" she read uncertainly off the paper.

"Club Sketch? Really? Wow!"

"Wow? Exciting new club for celebrities that we plebeians have tickets to?"

"Yes! You should get wrongly sued more often!"

"How about we switch off?"

"If I meet Noel Fielding, then anything!"

"Well, if you meet Noel Fielding, and hit if off, as you_obviously_ will..."

"Of course." They both giggled a bit.

"You meet, hit it off, then you won't need to get sued cos he'll invite you along anyway."

Mae pointed at Melanie," you! Are absolutely correct."

"I am."

"This is so exciting. We have, " Mae grabbed the tickets. "Three days! I want a new dress—oh! We should call out tomorrow and hit the—"

"Streets?"

"Um, the shops?"

"Oh, haha, yeah! Streets was the only thing I could think of to finish 'Hit the' with. But shops makes more sense."

"Yes, sense. I tend to make sense." Mae responded. Melanie cackled. Mae raised her eyebrows, laughing. "Too weird, you are too weird." Melanie raised her left eyebrow and winked. Mae shook her head. "So weird."

* * *

Woo! Hope people are going to read this...I did take quite a long time to post...eip! Enjoy. 


End file.
